The present invention relates to project modeling, and more specifically to using variable defect arrival rates and variable defect density rates when forecasting, estimating or otherwise managing software project status, timetables, and deliverables.
Software project management regards tracking the progress of a software project for management and control. Monitored and managed aspects of a software project include man-hours expended to date, the quantity of programmers on a project, and the scheduling of the project in relation to the other software development projects.
Embodiments are directed to new devices, systems, articles of manufacture, and processes for monitoring, managing, and enhancing software projects.